


Summons

by Armistice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesome, dubious dub-con, implied implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/Armistice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine always hates coming to Akashi's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summons

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a slight extension of one of those 21 drabbles. Oops.  
> You can blame True-Love-IchiHichi. And ReluctantSlut!Aomine.
> 
> Thanks to Rin-Chan, for being my beta and dealing with me babbling.

Aomine always hates coming to Akashi's house. But, when Akashi calls, you come running. That's why he's here, on a Saturday, walking to the front of the massive gated entrance in his practice clothes and feeling extremely out of place and tiny--- which, at his height, doesn't happen very often anymore. He really wishes Akashi would have given him a chance to change into something more appropriate. Mostly because every time Aomine comes over, the maids all look at him like he might steal something.

As usual, the gate swings open before Aomine can even press the button for the intercom. He also barely takes two steps onto the property before his phone buzzes with a text as well.

_Back rooms by the big Koi pond._

Which means he has to walk-- the _entire expanse_ of the property to reach the old tea houses in the back. He grits his teeth in irritation and shoulders his bag higher. Akashi does it on purpose, bringing them all here and parading them around like prized pets. He isn't on the best of terms with his family and Aomine knows that he revels in doing these sort of things right under their noses. 

A few of the workers stare at him as he makes his way through, but he ignores them and just tries to make sure that he doesn't end up getting lost. He passes atleast two acres of mansion before he finally reaches the gardens. Akashi's family has planted a few normal Japanese plants, including the old cherry blossom tree on the edge the garden. But, the rest of the it is filled with various _expensive_ exotic flowers and trees, many of which Aomine is sure are cycled out seasonally. He spots the building he is looking for over by a lane of rosebushes which are outlining the largest of the two koi ponds in the garden. It is a rather old building, but it's kept in top shape for show. It's where Akashi's father holds meetings with his older, more traditional business clientele. Aomine smirks at Akashi's blatant audacity.

There are dark blue house shoes waiting for him by the door and Aomine is still entertained by Akashi's obsession of color coordinating for all of the Generation of Miracles.

He slides the door back and sees Akashi sitting at a low table with Midorima who is—yes--- wearing green slippers, which Aomine thinks is absolutely hilarious until he notices the Shogi board on the table and groans. This means he's going to be stuck here a lot later than he expected. And, it also means Satsuki is going to nag him about missing their weekly dinner, but fuck if he's going to try complaining to Akashi. He is also feeling slightly uneasy because Midorima's here.

Akashi is up to something.

He steps up into the room and drops his gym bag on the floor, loudly, to announce his presence. Neither of them so much as glance at him, so he sits down on the tatami mat cross-legged and rests his back against the wall. He tries to be good-- and is-- for a grand total of twenty minutes.

When he starts to drum his fingers on the mat Akashi eyes him for a split second, but it 's Midorima who speaks in that austere way of his.

“Stop that.”

Aomine puts his arms behind his head, annoyed at feeling like a scolded child.  
“I don't know why you even bothered calling me.”

Midorima pinches the bridge of his glasses and snaps a piece down on the board, still speaking for Akashi.  
“We'll be done soon.”

Aomine rolls his eyes at that. Their games, historically, have lasted hours and-- on occasions when Midorima doesn't get frustrated with Akashi baiting him along-- days.

Akashi looks at Midorima, who shakes his head.  
It's all starting to get on Aomine's nerves and he yawns, obnoxiously, and flips open his mobile.

Ultimately, when he gets bored of fiddling with his phone and gym bag, Aomine watches them. And he begins to notice the way Akashi's eyes flick lazily across the board, and how every once in a while he brings a thumb to his mouth and bites the nail. He also notices the way Midorima works his jaw as he thinks and occasionally bounces his knee,distractedly. Then Aomine starts to think there's something fundamentally wrong with him, because after a while of watching them do _absolutely_ _nothing_ , he starts to feel uncomfortable. But, then again, maybe it's on purpose. Maybe this is their idea of foreplay. He wouldn't doubt it, and the thought makes him laugh out loud.

Midorima stares at him like he's crazy, but Akashi is always excessively perceptive and doesn't even need to look up from the board.  
“Don't worry,” He says finally, snapping another piece down. “We'll attend to you in a minute.” 

Aomine makes a sour face and stretches out his long legs.  
“You make it sound like a chore.”

Akashi gives Midorima another look, a little more pointedly this time, to which Midorima gives him a firm, almost petulant, “No.” And Aomine _really_ wishes they would stop doing the creepy telepathy thing with him in the room.

Akashi chuckles at Midorima and stands up, his Rakuzan jacket dropping from his lap to the floor, and walks over to where Aomine is sitting. He bends over Aomine, looking him in the eyes as he moves his hands across Aomine's biceps. It's not anything remotely close to a loving caress. Akashi is assessing Aomine for muscle strength.  
“I've started training again.” Aomine says, as if Akashi can't tell.

Seemingly satisfied, one of Akashi's hands drops to dip into the front of Aomine's basketball shorts and palms him through his boxers. Akashi leans in closer to him, lips just brushing Aomine's ear.  
“ _We'll see._ ” He whispers in a manner that would set off any _normal_ person's fight or flight responses. All it does to Aomine is make him get harder beneath Akashi's fingers.

Akashi removes his hand from Aomine's pants, much to Aomine's disappointment, and steps away from him, walking across the small room to a dresser Aomine hadn't even noticed was there.

 

“Shintarou.” Akashi calls as soon as he opens a drawer. Midorima stands up from the table, albeit a little reluctantly, and moves over to Aomine. Midorima is towering over him now and Aomine stands up too, because it starting to make him feel like a cornered animal. This is obviously planned, and now Aomine is even more worried.

“Sit in his lap.”

It's definitely directed at him, because Midorima is already starting to crouch down. That is too much of a direct play at his ego, even for Akashi, and in front of Midorima no less. Aomine feels slightly betrayed.

“ _What?_ ”

“Sit in his lap.” Akashi repeats, patiently, but there's a little bit of an edge to it that makes Aomine do as he's told.

He turns around and glares icily at Midorima, who glares right back. With their bulky size, it makes it a little awkward, and he has to spread his legs pretty wide as he squats. But, Midorima sticks a hand down Aomine's boxers when he finally seats himself, which Aomine supposes is his reward for cooperating. They sit like this, uncomfortably still, Midorima's hand still down his pants, but both of them are too stubborn to do anything. He's never wanted to kill someone so badly in his life.

Eventually though, Aomine stops trying not to respond to Midorima's hand because it's taking too much energy and starts to rock against him. Apparently the movement spurs Midorima into dropping his disinterested act as well because he grips Aomine's hip tight with the other hand and presses him down, hard. Aomine can feel the entire length of Midorima's cock pressing up against him and he drops his head down onto Midorima's shoulder, gasping. He shifts forward so their chests are touching and grips Midorima's shoulders as leverage, trying to get him to move his hand faster.

Aomine's senses are still on high alert and he can hear the sound of Akashi's socked feet padding back over to them.

“Shintarou. Take off your pants.”  
The tight grip on his hip goes away and Aomine lifts up so Midorima can follow through on the command. Midorima looks to Akashi for permission before pulling his boxers down as well. His erection springs free and Akashi hands a condom to him over Aomine's shoulder. Aomine watches, enrapt, as Midorima slides the rubber slowly down over his length. Midorima is pretty big and Aomine swallows audibly when he finally pulls it all the way down, feeling his dick twitch painfully in his pants. Akashi can be a real asshole sometimes.

Midorima sees the way Aomine's pupils dilate and the way his throat bobs, growling low in his throat in response, he uses his unoccupied hand to force Aomine's chin upward. “ _Don't look at it like that.”_  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Aomine says hoarsely, because he really can't understand what's going on with him right now. Especially not now that he can see the way Midorima's eyes are glowing like burning green embers behind his glasses. He's surprised that he can even talk with the way his throat is clenching.

And Aomine is completely expecting what's coming next, what with all the telltale signs, and especially because he's fucking _gagging_ for it, which pisses him off even more.

“Daiki.” Akashi says from behind him, laying a hand on the back of Aomine's neck, disrupting their eye contact and causing a chill to go down Aomine's spine. “I want you to ride him.”

Aomine still has at least has half a mind to hesitate. The tone of Akashi's voice, however, suggests that Aomine has already used up his 'Questioning Akashi Freebie' for the day and he gets up on his on his knees, reaching out for the lube that Akashi is holding up for him.

Aomine inches his shorts down his hips and stares at the ceiling in disbelief. There's a sound of ruffling and he glances over his shoulder to see that Akashi is stretched out behind him, sitting and watching him with those eyes of his. Aomine squeezes the tube to coat two of his fingers and reaches behind himself to wriggle them inside. After he stops clenching so bad, he scissors the fingers and grunts at the weird feeling.

He hears Midorima change to breathing through his nose which makes Aomine still his movements and looks down at him. Midorima's eyes are now half-lidded behind his glasses, watching his hand movements, and Aomine bites his bottom lip. All former hesitancy gone and replaced with desire. Tomorrow he's really going to regret the lack of prep, and the fact that he's actually going along with this. But right now, all he cares about is feeling every inch of Midorima sliding into him.

He leans forward. Midorima's hands return to his hips and Aomine battles the instinct to smack them away.

They wait, dutifully. Aomine is holding his breath, arms braced on the wall on either side of Midorima's head, for what feels like an eternity, until Akashi speaks.  
“Now.”

Midorima drives up inside of Aomine about the same time that Aomine cants his hips. The result is Midorima hitting his sweet spot directly and making Aomine see stars.

“ _Shit_.” He grunts as he scrabbles for Midorima's shoulders. “Hold on.”

 

He takes a couple of quick breaths and blinks as the lights come back on. Midorima, the bastard, is watching him with an eyebrow raised.  
Aomine really wants to punch him, but Akashi might put him in the timeout corner for it. So, he barks, “Move”, instead.

Apparently Akashi has no problem with that, and Midorima complies. Aomine moves in time with him, liking the way it feels to have Midorima briefly under his control. He guesses it's the same feeling Akashi gets from--well-- everything.

“Faster.” He says, getting cocky now, because he figures that if it's his ass, he should at least be able to set the pace. It's astounding to him how good it feels to have Midorima inside of him once he gets used to it. 

After a while though, he feels Akashi's fingers encircle the base of his cock to remind him that's he's still there. Not that Aomine could forget. Akashi's presence is overwhelming, even from another room.  
“Turn around. I want your mouth.”

 He releases his grip from Midorima's arms and, with his help, stands up on shaky knees, body feeling weird and entirely too empty when Midorima's dick slides out of him. He's faces Akashi, who's eyes travel down his body, appraisingly, making whatever blood's left in Aomine's brain follow his eyes.

Aomine crouches down again and moans appreciatively at the slow stretch when Midorima helps guide him back onto his cock. When Akashi steps forward to him, Aomine wheels the shorter boy in roughly by the hips, pulling Akashi's basketball shorts and brief to his knees. Akashi laughs lightly, threading his fingers through Aomine's hair in expectation.

Because of their height differences, Aomine is now eye level with Akashi's cock, which seems very happy with the arrangement. He looks up into Akashi's differently colored eyes and steady's one hand onto the small of Akashi's back, swallowing him all the way to the base. Akashi looks down at him and rubs his head with something akin to approval.

Aomine wishes he still had enough shame left in him to be embarrassed and not even more aroused by that.

One of Akashi's hands leaves his hair and Aomine gags around him when Midorima changes the angle of his hips, pushing deeper into him.

Akashi has perfect control over his body when he wants to. Which no one is surprised at. Ever. But, Aomine appreciates it. It makes it a lot easier to give someone quality head if they aren't trying to choke you to death. Aomine hums and swipes his tongue along the underside of Akashi's dick, moaning every once in a while when he can't help it because—and he'll never admit it out loud--- but Midorima is pretty damn good.

They fall into tandem now-- that is until Akashi signals Midorima again. And this time, Aomine has to pull completely off of Akashi to recover. He buries his nose into Akashi's hip and Akashi kneads his fingers soothingly into Aomine's scalp until he can breathe again. Midorima is still moving inside of him and Aomine licks and grunts into Akashi's hip.

When his lungs start functioning properly again he sits farther back into Midorima's hands and eyes Akashi's cock before swallowing down to base once more, only satisfied when he can feel tears stinging his eyes.

He doesn't know how much longer he can last with the pleasant weight of Akashi on his tongue and the overwhelming sensation of Midorima driving into him with disturbingly similar accuracy to that of his 3-pointers.

When Midorima's hand wraps around his erection, it cuts that time in half. . 

He tongues the head of Akashi's dick and hallows out his cheeks. Remembering that Akashi likes it when he twists his tongue at the tip, so he can get better suction.

There's a small hitch in Akashi's breathing and Aomine is pleased with himself. It is _extremely_ difficult to get Akashi to break composure when he's in command mode. If he wasn't so concerned about falling apart the second he lets go of Akashi's hips, Aomine might have patted himself on the back.

The buildup is starting in his abs and Midorima can tell he's close because the hand on his dick speeds up. Akashi knows too, of course, and after a while his hand leaves Aomine's hair to stroke the hollow of his cheek, giving him permission. That's all it takes for him to lose it, letting out air through his nose as he feels his whole body pulse with pleasure. And, it's probably bad sign that this is the third time that he's almost gone blind since they started.

It leaves him feeling slightly dazed, almost forgetting where he is. And he would have, if if it wasn't for Midorima's painful one-handed grip and Akashi's fingers massaging his hair. 

Midorima keeps stroking him until he finishes, but wipes his hand on Aomine's shirt. Aomine makes a mental note to do something extra horrible to him, later, when he doesn't have a mouth full of Akashi 

Luckily, Midorima comes shortly after him, because he doesn't think he can handle anymore of his precise thrusts, because he's really way overstimulated. When Midorima finally pulls out of him, Aomine is able to focus more of his attention on Akashi. Who, if the panting is any indication, might not be that far behind them.

He does the tongue dip movement again, sucking deeply for a while, and Akashi's fingers tug at the hair at the base of his head. That's the only warning he'll get. Aomine sits up higher, taking Akashi further into his throat, mouthing around him until he feels him coat the back of his tongue.

Aomine swallows as much as he can and let's go when Akashi's hips stop twitching under his hands. He falls back onto the ground, completely exhausted, and it's only then that he realizes that Midorima had already moved. Aomine looks left to see him sitting at the table again, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. Aomine thinks he looks entirely too smug and scowls at him.

Akashi makes a small noise to get his attention and smiles softly, bending over and wiping a thumb at whatever had escaped Aomine's lips and pressing it back into his mouth.  
Aomine responds automatically and gives it a suck for good measure, because there's no real point now in denying that he is Akashi's bitch.

“Will you be able to play basketball after Shintarou and I finish our game? I still want to see the improvements you two have made.”

Aomine nods bonelessly and grabs one of the sitting pillows to curl up with. His ass hurts, but it's not like he has any choice in the matter.  
“Just wake me up when you're done.”

Aomine hears Midorima snort and he reaches for one of the other pillows. He's so tired that he doesn't even care if it makes impact.

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> Comments are Love.


End file.
